the_arcadia_sectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Waaagh! Arma Krumpa
The '''Waaagh! of Warboss Arma Krumpa '''was one of the most influential Waaaghs to strike the imperial sector of Arcadia, and, although the Waaagh only hit a single planet and was beaten away twice, the lasting effects that it had were felt for decades afterwards. Conflicts of Waaagh Arma Krumpa The First Waaagh of Arma Krumpa (The Second War for Arcadia) The world of Hyperion is home to many warring Ork tribes which have never really amounted to any real threat beyond their own planet, although they have never successfully been eridicated either. A Goff Warboss emerged a few years after the end of the First War for Arcadia, styling himself "Arma Krumpa". His first action was to unite all the Orks of the main southern continent under his banner. With his new followers he persuaded the best Meks (either through wealth or threats of violence) into building crude space ships and set out to start a Waaaghs of epic proportions. The first planet they came across was Arcadia, already in a poor state of repair from a war with the forces of Chaos. The Orks smashed aside the remains of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Imperial fleets and rushed planet-side. Arcadia wasn't ready for the number of Orks that made planet-fall and the Imperial forces were quickly swept aside. The only forces that held were the 111th Armoured divisions, and these key pockets of resistance stopped the Orks dead in their tracks, bogging them down in a war of attrition which the Orks gladly took part in. Meanwhile the Space Marines of the Rift Flames Chapter proceeded to aid the stricken Imperial Guard, and when they made planet-fall the situation was dire indeed. During the siege of Arcadia's capital the Orks managed to breach the outer walls and had poured into the breach. Only the combined might of the Arcadian Ogryn regiment "'Ed Smashas" had held the Orks at bay. They held the breach long enough for reinforcements of Imperial Armour to arrive and for the Marines of the Rift Flames to launch a decisive strike against the Warboss Arma Krumpa himself. Chaplain Auris of the Rift Flames engaged the Warboss in single combat, and after a lengthy battle the Ork was reported to have been slain, reportedly crushed under a falling titan war machine, but not before he severely disfigured the Chaplain. This broke the back of the Orks attack, creating a power vacuum that sent the Greenskins into disarray, allowing the Imperial Guard time to regroup and finish of the Orks with the help of the Rift Flames chapter. Thus the conflict drew to a close, with the Imperial forces claiming the victory, but at a massive cost. The Second Waaagh of Arma Krumpa Contradictory to Imperial records Arma Krumpa was not killed in the Second War for Arcadia. He survived, beaten and blooded, and managed to escape to his homeworld of Hyperion. There he proceeded to gather his strength and re-arm his forces. After 3 long years the Warboss once again launched his Waaagh, with a force three times as large as his first. When his Orks approached Arcadia they met no less than five Emperor-class Imperial battleships. His fleet was decimated, but a handful of Ork roks made it planet side and this was all the Warboss needed. The ruined hive cities of Arcadia proved to be the ideal breeding ground for the Orks and there their numbers swelled. Roughly a year later the Orks launched their surprise attack and hit the Imperial positions once again and this time Arma Krumppa wasn't going to be beaten and ignored. Indeed, his war was going to consume the planet for the next five long years. During the course of the war the power struggle went back and forth. Many heroic Imperial victories were celebrated, such as the Battle of Steel Bulk Gorge. There, two Leman Russ battle tanks, known as "Arcadia's Vengance", and a single Chimera holding an Arcadian 12th Storm Trooper squad held their own against insurmountable odds for just under a week, keeping the Orks from attacking the Imperial flanks. Only two members of the squad were lost during the engagement, and the two Leman Russ tanks recorded no less than twelve Ork battlewagon kills and three fighter-bomber kills. The war finally came to a close at the battle for the Arcadia's capital, now an Imperial Fortress city. The Orks were on the verge of breaching the defenses a second time when the Space Marines of the Feles Iratus arrived in Thunderhawk gunships and deployed their high-speed bike and assault squads. The Feles Iratus held their own in close quarters fighting and helped to take out the heads of the Ork warband. After weeks of bitter fighting with many casualties on both sides, Waaagh Arma Krumpa was finally pushed off world by the combined forces of the Imperium. Arcadia had once again survived conflict via the skin of her teeth, but once again the price was high. Current StatusCategory:Factions Although the whereabouts of Arma Krumpa himself are at present unknown, the Orks of Hyperion appear to have reverting back into warring tribes. Certain tribes have been seen on off-world raids, working for either whoever can pay them in arms, or whoever presents themselves as the strongest.